Odd Gifts From The Goofy People
by Zuzu And Zira
Summary: 12 Gifts of Christmas given by couples...Sorry..Three Slayers Characters sing in this little song but its still funny. Hope you enjoy it!!Okok...I know this was posted the thirteenth there are no changes...but, Give me Reviews so I can get new Ideas!!


Okok..ehhmm.*zuzu cleared her throat* It t'was the night before Christmas and all through out Bulma's house...A bunch of annoying humans squirmed around! They sat there all cheerful and annoying as hell.but they will learn once I get around.hehe.  
  
*Zira buts in* ZUZU!!! Sheesh.What are you thinking!!?! This is suppose to be a story! Not your death list count! Now hush! *Zuzu can be seen in the backround making actions with her pitchfork to stab the angel* Whatever..*she says setting her pitch fork down* Well..here's how it goes!  
  
  
  
((The order of who goes when goes like this!))  
  
1.Genie  
  
2.Mandy  
  
3. Bra  
  
4. Lina  
  
5. Bulma  
  
6. Xellos  
  
7. Zelas  
  
8. Davis  
  
9. Matt  
  
10. Trunks  
  
11. Filia  
  
12. Vegeta  
  
::Genie Jumped up and Grabbed her present, shaking it harshly then began:::  
  
On the first day of Christmas Davis gave to meeeee.....ONE BRAND NEW SLAYERS CCCDD!!!  
  
::then mandy blinking at the dancing Genie opened her present::  
  
On the second day of Christmas Mattie gave to meeeee...2 Sugar cubes! ::sigh:: Only.2..  
  
And A BRAND NEW SLAYERS CCCDDD!!!  
  
On the third day of Christmas Goten gave to meeee...3 Chocolate kisses! Aww...  
  
2 Sugar Cubes!!! AND A BRAND NEW SLAYERS CCCDD!!!  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas Gourry gave to meeee...4 Chicken wings!  
  
3 chocolate kisses! 2 Sugar cubes! AND A BRAND NEW SLAYERS CCCDD!!!  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas Vegeta gave to meeeee.....5 BRRRRRAAANNNNDDDD NEEEEEW WHIIIIIIPS!!  
  
4 chicken wings! 3 Chocolate kisses! 2 Sugar cubes! AND A BRAND NEW SLAYERS CCCDD!!!  
  
On the 6th day of Christmas Filia gave to meeee.....6 latex condoms??!!!???  
  
5 BRRRRRAAANNNNDDDD NEEEEEW WHIIIIIIPS!! 4 Chicken wings! 3 Chocolate kisses! 2 sugar cubes! AND A BRAND NEW SLAYERS CCCDD!!  
  
On the 7th day of Christmas my servants gave to meeee...7 drunken strippers!  
  
6 latex Condoms...??!!??!! 5BRRRRRAAANNNNDDDD NEEEEEW WHIIIIIIPS!! 4 chicken wings! 3 Chocolate kisses! 2 Sugar cubes! AND A BRAND NEW SLAYERS CCCDD!!  
  
On the 8th Day of Christmas Genie gave to mee...8 lumps of cooall.... *sniffle* meany...7 drunken strippers!  
  
6 latex Condoms...??!!??!! 5 BRRRRRAAANNNNDDDD NEEEEEW WHIIIIIIPS!! 4 chicken wings! 3 Chocolate kisses! 2 Sugar cubes! AND A BRAND NEW SLAYERS CCCDD!!  
  
On the 9th day of Christmas...Mandy gave to mee....9 whip cream cans? we really need that much? 8 lumps of cooall.... *sniffle* meany...7 drunken strippers!  
  
6 latex Condoms...??!!??!! 5 BRRRRRAAANNNNDDDD NEEEEEW WHIIIIIIPS!!4 chicken wings! 3 Chocolate kisses! 2 Sugar cubes! AND A BRAND NEW SLAYERS CCCDD!!  
  
On the 10th day of Christmas Playboy gave to meee....10 naked ladies!.9 whip cream cans? we really need that much?8 lumps of cooall.... *sniffle* meany...7 drunken strippers!  
  
6 latex Condoms...??!!??!! 5 BRRRRRAAANNNNDDDD NEEEEEW WHIIIIIIPS!!!!! 4 chicken wings! 3 Chocolate kisses! 2 Sugar cubes! AND A BRAND NEW SLAYERS CCCDD!!  
  
On the 11th day of Christmas Xellos gave to meee....11 BOTTLES OF BIRTH CONTROL PILLS!! WHAT THE ?!! 10 naked ladies!.9 whip cream cans? we really need that much?8 lumps of cooall.... *sniffle* meany...7 drunken strippers!  
  
6 latex Condoms...??!!??!! 5 BRRRRRAAANNNNDDDD NEEEEEW WHIIIIIIPS!!!!! 4 chicken wings! 3 Chocolate kisses! 2 Sugar cubes! AND A BRAND NEW SLAYERS CCCDD!!  
  
On the 12th Day of Christmas bulma gave to meee......  
  
12 DOZEN COOKIES!!???  
  
11 BOTTLES OF BIRTH CONTROL PILLS!! WHAT THE ?!!XELLOS!! IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!  
  
10 naked ladies! ITS RAINING WOMEN! HOLLIE LUU YA!  
  
9 whip cream cans? we really need that much Mandy??  
  
8 lumps of cooall.... *sniffle* your sooo meannn.  
  
7 drunken strippers! ALright boys..line up on the bed!  
  
6 latex Condoms...??!!??Filia....i didn't know you had that in mind ::smirk::!!  
  
5 BRRRRRAAANNNNDDDD NEEEEEW WHIIIIIIPS!!!! Wait a second....whats he thinking...!  
  
4 chicken wings!GOURRY THATS MINNNEE!!!  
  
3 Chocolate kisses!!!Oooo...chocolate...  
  
2 Sugar cubes! AND FOR THE LAST TIME MATT YES WE DO!!  
  
AND A BRAND NEW SLAYERS CCCDD!! man im special! ^.^  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
We want Reviews!! This is our first attempted!! 


End file.
